Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. Appearance 11 year old Feedback has a black and white color scheme similar to Buzzshock. Feedback has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail that feature plugs on their tips that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. 16 year old Feedback looks similar to his 11 year old self, except that he is more muscular with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are noticeably longer than when he was eleven. The round plugs on his fingers are now square. Feedback wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Feedback.PNG|11 year old Feedback Powers and Abilities Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy including mana even from a little distance by using his antennas, tail, and fingers. Feedback using his power.png|Electric Energy Blasts Feedbackshowdown2.png|Enhanced Speed Feedback-Flying.png|Flight Feedback.jpg|Energy Absorbtion *'Electric Energy Blasts:' **'Feedback can fire electricity from his hands without absorbing any, and propel it out in electrical punches. *'Enhanced Agility': **Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping. *'Enhanced Strength': **Feedback has enhanced strength. *'Enhanced Speed': **As seen in Showdown: Part 1, Feedback can run very fast on power lines. *'Energy Balls Generation': **Feedback can fire energy balls by joining his fingers. *'Flight': **Feedback can fly by using jet propulsion with his energy. *'Energy Absorption:' **'Feedback can absorb energy through any part on his body, shown when he absorbed the power lines energy to run faster. *'Attack Repulsion' **'As demonstrated in ''A Fistful of Brains ''he can repel attacks. Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight, thus the energy contained within him will deplete with use. Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *Feedback first appeared in ''The More Things Change: Part 1, when Feedback defeated Malware. He absorbed the electric charge from Malware and redirected it back to him causing a small explosion. *In A Jolt from the Past, Feedback battled the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, Feedback defeated Malware, but Malware had a plan running in the background. *In Showdown: Part 1, Feedback stopped the Violet Offenders, somehow stopped a fire, and practiced his powers. He was used a fourth time to try to stop Malware, but Malware removed him from the Omnitrix and destroyed him. By 16 year old Ben *In Store 23, Feedback battled Liam. *In Showdown: Part 2, Ben unlocked Feedback again for forgiveness and destroyed Malware for good. *In T.G.I.S., Feedback absorbed the energy back from Argost. *In A Fistful of Brains, Feedback defeated Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (x4) By 16 year old Ben *''Store 23'' (first appearance by 16 year old Ben) *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''A Fistful of Brains (intended alien was Way Big) *Max's Monster'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10: Game Creator *Wrath of Psychobos *Duel of the Duplicates Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Feedback is playable alien character in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Feedback is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Toys *4" Feedback *Mini Figure Gravattack and Feedback *Feedback and Translucent Gravattack *Feedback (Build a Figure) *Feedback (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Feedback *Alien Creation Figures Feedback and Shocksquatch *Feedback (DNA Alien Figure) *Feedback Omnikit Figure *4" Translucent Feedback *4" 16 year old Feedback Trivia *Derrick J. Wyatt said that Ben must have unlocked Feedback some time after '''Destroy All Aliens. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, it is mentioned in the flashback by a conversation between Gwen and Ben that he never gets tired of using Feedback. *Ben 23 had originally named Feedback as "Plug-Man", but later changed it due to liking the name "Feedback" better. *It is revealed in Showdown: Part 1 that Feedback was 11 year old Ben's favorite and most used alien. But he used Feedback a lot, and he became addicted to him, until Feedback was later removed and destroyed by Malware. Due to a failsafe, the prototype Omnitrix would not accept any new Conductoid DNA. But in Showdown: Part 2, 16 year old Ben regained Feedback after he was pulled into a gigantic Malware. *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electrical sound is heard. *A similar character named Plug Man appears in the game Mega Man 9. *In FusionFall Heroes, it is shown that he has a pupil, even though he doesn't have any in the show. Also his eye is yellow. *Feedback's enhanced speed, which was shown in Showdown: Part 1, is similar to the 'Induction Grind' power of Cole McGrath in the video game franchise inFamous. See Also *Feedback (Dimension 23) (Dimension 23 equivalent) */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Flying Aliens